Total Drama Season 5 What i Hope happens ep 6
Teams Devil: Jo, Alehandro, Scott Duncan Loser: Eva, Tyler, Bridgette, Anne Maria Hero:Zoey Gwen trent mike leshawna cameron Star: Sam dawn Dakota Noah Cody Lindsay Wild card: Katie Sadie Owen DJ Dawn is at breakfast, talking to her team and a small bird. Dawn: Really? Ok I'll tell them! Noah; What! Dawn; My little friend says team loser is going for us! Lindsay: You mean Annie Brodgie Ava and Tyler? Dawn: it's Anne maria Bridgette and eva! Lindsay: I thought Tyler was on that team! Cody: She didnt say Tyler cause you knew his name! Lindsay:What? Noah: Just forget it Lindsay: forget what? Noah: Exactly Scott walks over Scott: Hi dawn Dawn: Get lost Scott: What, why! Dawn: We where using your team to cut heather Scott: Huh but.. Noah: It was all lie Dawn: Revenge is sweet! Confessional Scott: She got me! How could I not have seen it! She wanted revenge! Heathers elimination was a bonus for her! I was the real aim! Confessional Dawn: Of course I don't lie Scott! He is the reason there are still mistreated mutants on wawanaqua! Maybe I didn't need to be that coldhearted. And I guess I feel a little bad! Scott is sitting in the hallway, obviously upset. Sadie walks over. Sadie: Hi Scott, what's up? Scott: Dawn used me to get rid of heather! Sadie: You used her to cut Dakota and B Scott: I didn't toy with her feelings! Sadie: Did you! Scott: What? Sadie is gone A nearby hall Dawn is meditating, Sadie walks by Sadie: Hi dawn! Dawn: Hi Sadie: You really seem to have upset scott. Dawn; I could have won if not for him! Sadie: Maybe, but do you really wanna live in the past? Dawn: Your soul shows much intent and hope with this conversation, what do you wish to say here. Sadie: Dont analyze me! Zoey walks by Sadie: Zoey! Dawn meanly manipulated Scott and broke his heart, what should she do? Zoey:Nothing He deserves it! Sadie: Wrong answer Trent walks by Sadie: Trent! Trent: Wherea Katie Sadie: With DJ Trent: What Sadie: Forget it, dawn broke scott's heart, what should she do! Trent: Apologize Sadie: Wrong, I mean Right! see dawn Sadie looks and dawn is gone. Trent: Well bye! Zoey: See ya around! Chris over com: everyone meet in the cafeteria for the challenge Everyone in the cafeteria Chris: Each team choose a member Sadie: Me Eva: Got this Duncan: Duh Zoey: I'll go! Cody; Me!!! Chris: You 5 are going to avoid capture by chef! Winner chooses loser! Chris; Go Duncan is shot on the way out, Sadie and Cody are caught just outside the door. Eva: Watch out! Zoey: Huh? Eva duck under a shot and it hits zoey. Eva: I decide the stars lose a member Team star: awww Elimination Ceremony Chris: Voted are in! Dawn is in, so is Sam, Noah and Cody! Lindsay and Dakota, who's out....... Lindsay and dakota look nervous Chris inhales Sam: Wait!!! I quit, I would rather have Dakota in! Chris: ok then into the cannon! Sam is launched and Dakota is crying. As she cries she turns back to normal, her hair is still green. Chris: See if dakota will remain human, and if Scott will still be hung up on dawn on TOTAL DRAMA 5!!!!!!